Five Nights at Freddy's
by Ectofeature
Summary: Shinnosuke y Kazama entran a trabajar en una pizzería infantil por cinco dias, como vigilantes de noche. ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de que el local está embrujado? / Multichapter / ShinnsukeXKazama / Inspirado en el juego "Five Nights at Freddy's". / Imagen: Yo.
1. Chapter 1

**Please let us get in!**  
><strong>Don't lock us away!<strong>  
><strong>We're not like what you're thinking<strong>

**We're poor little souls**  
><strong>who have lost all control<strong>  
><strong>and we're forced here to take that role<strong>

**We've been all alone**  
><strong>Stuck in our little zone<strong>  
><strong>Since 1987<strong>

**Join us, be our friend**  
><strong>or just be stuck and defend<strong>  
><strong>after all you only got<strong>

**Five Nights at Freddy's**  
><strong>Is this where you want to be...?<strong>  
><strong>I just don't get it<strong>  
><strong>Why do you want to stay...?<strong>

_****Five Nights at Freddy's****_

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado un año desde que Shinnosuke se había mudado con su novio, y mejor amigo de la infancia, Toru Kazama a Australia. El primero estudiaba artes dramáticas para poder ser actor, mientras que el otro quería seguir los pasos de su padre, y heredar su empresa.<br>Pero... claro...  
>Entre esto, el alquiler de su casa, y la compra de comida y cosas escenciales andaban algo escasos de dinero. Y en estos momentos buscaban desesperadamente un trabajo a tiempo parcial, aprovechando las vacaciones de dos semanas. Pero no ayudaba el hecho de que a cierto moreno lo echasen de todo restaurante en el que lo contrataban.<br>- Iiiih... Estoy cansado de buscar. ¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana? -Suspiró Shin-Chan con molestia.  
>- Cállate. Si tenemos que seguir buscando es por tu culpa. -Soltó,enfadado Kazama mientras pasaba la página de un periódico. -No querrás que nos echen por no pagar el alquiler, ¿verdad?<br>El más alto resopló, murmurando algo como: _"No pero..."_.  
>Volvió a posar la vista en el papel, cuando un anuncio llamó su atención.<br>- Eh, mira esto.  
>El peliazul se fijó en donde señalaba su novio, mientras sonreía un poco.<br>- Vaya... Es perfecto. Sólo son unos días, y dice que pagan bien. ¿Por qué no llamamos?  
>- ¡Bien! Por fin. -Comentó aliviado Shinnosuke, mientras Toru marcaba el teléfono.<p>

- Umm... Si... Vale, vale. Entonces nos vemos mañana. -Shin-Chan miraba a Kazama dar vueltas, mientras hablaba en inglés por el móvil con una pequeña sonrisita. Acabó colgando y se dirigió a él. -Ya se porque estaba tan bien la oferta. -Soltó sentándose a su lado en el sofá, seguido de un _"Pft"_. -El trabajo es para la noche, y encima como vigilantes.  
>- ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Pero para eso no se necesita un título o algo así? Que pereza...<br>El más bajito se encogió de hombros.  
>- Al parecer es un restaurante infantil que van a derrumbar por algunos problemas que ha tenido. Pero mientras está abandonado no quieren que entren ladrones o sintechos a dormir. -Luego posó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. -No me han pedido título ni nada... Y nos han contratado sin entrevista siquiera... Tendrían mucha urgencia.<br>- Umm... Entonces... ¿A qué hora tenemos que ir?  
>- Mañana a las doce a la pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear, y nuestro turno acaba a las seis.<br>- Buaaah. Que muermo. -Bostezó Shinnosuke, sacándole una pequeña risita.  
>- Anda... Vamos a dormir...<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente aprovechron el día para descansar, y asi no tener sueño por la noche. Llegaron a la pizzeria una hora antes, para que Mike el encargado les explicase un poco de que iba el trabajo, y les diese el uniforme.<br>- Bienvenidos a la Pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear, donde pasareis cinco noches como vigilantes. -Sonrió el tipo de forma algo incómoda. -Este es el comedor, y el escenario donde actúan nuestros animatrones, Chica, Bonnie y por supuesto Freddy.  
>- ¿Esto es realmente importante...? -Soltó Shinnosuke, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Kazama. El encargado simplemente sonrió aún más, si eso era posible.<br>- Bueno... No está de más saberlo, ¿no crees? Nunca se sabe...  
>- S-si, señor. Pero nos preguntabamos si podría enseñarnos nuestro puesto de trabajo... Para empezar lo antes posible. -Dijo de forma educada el más bajito. Mike levantó una ceja, y murmuró algo que Toru no llegó a oír. Pero Shinnosuke juraria que iba dirigido al oso robótico de su derecha.<p>

Caminaron por un pasillo, hasta llegar a un cartel en el que se leía "Fuera de servicio".  
>- Oiga señor, ¿y esto? -Preguntó el moreno, señalando la cortina de atrás del cartelito.<br>- Oh... Ese es Foxy. Pero no lo dejamos salir desde el mordisco del 87. Es increíble que una niña pueda vivir sin parte de cerebro, ¿verdad? -Toru y Shinnosuke intercambiaron miradas en completo silencio. -Oh, pero tranquilos. No os hará nada si le echais un ojo. Aunque si lo dejais mucho tiempo sin vigilancia... Le gusta salir de paseo. -Rió el hombre, mientras volvía a caminar por el pasillo. El más bajito le agarró la mano con fuerza a Shin-Chan, disimuladamente.

- Y por fin llegamos a vuestro despacho. -Mike señaló unas pantallas. -Aquí, en las cámaras podéis ver la cueva pirata, el escenario, el comedor... y... Oh, la cocina no tiene cámara, pero tenéis audio. -Luego mostró un par de puertas de metal. -Y con estos botones cerrais las puertas por si os veis en necesidad de hacerlo. Aunque... ¿Qué podría pasar? -Rió el tipo de forma seca, los dos chicos también rieron, algo nerviosos. -No las cerreis muy a menudo o podriais quedaros sin energía... Y no queréis eso...  
>- Disculpe, Mike... ¿Hay algún motivo por el que las cámaras sean del año de mi abuela? -Sonrió, Shinnosuke de lado, mientras Kazama lo miraba de mala forma.<br>- Los graciositos son los primeros en caer...  
>- ¿Perdón?<br>- Dije... Que buena suerte, jóvenes. -Y dicho esto, el señor se fue con una gran sonrisa, no sin antes añadir; -Volveré a las seis, intentad aguantar hasta entonces.  
>El más bajito sonrió. Había dormido todo el dia, por supuesto que aguantaria.<br>Pero... Shin-Chan no estaba muy seguro de que fuese eso a lo que se refería el hombre.

Y así empezó la primera de sus cinco noches en la Pizzeria de Freddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dieron las dos de la mañana cuando Shinnosuke empezó a aburrirse. Hasta ahora, se habia entretenido hablando con Bocchan por el móvil. Pero el chico se fue a dormir, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.  
>Suspiró, y echó un vistazo a Kazama, que leía un libro que ya de antemano supuso que sería un muermo.<br>- Toooru~ -Susurró el moreno, acercándose perezosamente. -Me aburrooooo.  
>- Shinnosuke no. -Fue su única respuesta, sin levantar la vista del libro.<br>- ¿Eeeh? ¡Pero si no he dicho nada!  
>- Por favor. Te conozco de sobra, y la última vez que querías que te entretuviese en un trabajo, nos echaron del restaurante, ¿recuerdas?<br>- Pero no fue mi culpa... -Murmuró poniendo morritos. -Tu también colaboraste.  
>- ¡Pero porque me provocaste tú, merluzo! -Esta vez si que lo miró, con la cara como un tomate, y gritando de forma que resonaba por toda la pizzeria.<br>- Vale, vale. Pero escucha esto. -Comenzó, arrastrando su silla de ruedas hasta el lado del más bajito. Luego levantó un dedo índice. -Sólo un besito.  
>- ... ¿Sólo uno...? -Shin Chan asintió con una sonrisa que no tramaba nada bueno. Kazamano hizo más que suspirar y rodar los ojos, dejando su libro a un lado. -Eres insufrible.<p>

De una forma u otra, otra vez se veía siendo preso de los besos en el cuello por parte de Shinnosuke, apoyado en la mesa donde estaba la pantalla de las cámaras. A pesar de haberse negado un par de veces, de nuevo había caido en los encantos del estúpido moreno.  
>- P-pero déjate de tonterías y ve rápido. No quiero que nos echen. -Susurró en su oído, mientras le metía las manos por dentro de la camisa de guarda.<br>- Pero si no va a venir nadie hasta las seis. -El más alto sonrió un poco. -Sólo relajate.  
>- Pft. -Soltó Kazama, cerrando los ojos. Pero justo cuando iba a quitarle la corbata a su novio, oyó algo como un golpe retumbar en toda la pizzeria. Rápidamente se incorporó, apartando a Shin-Chan, y aguzó el oído.<br>- Uh... ¿Qu-  
>- ¡Shh! -Hubo un largo silencio, en el que los dos chicos despeinados estuvieron atentos a cualquier cosa. -¿Has oído eso?<br>- ¿Ih? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
>Toru ignoró las quejas de Shinnosuke, y se arrodilló cambiando las cámaras. Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en ningún sitio, y todo seguía en su lugar. Excepto...<br>- Oye. ¿Ese conejo no estaba en el escenario? ¿Cómo se ha movido?  
>Shinnosuke miró a la pantalla con una ceja levantada, pero luego entrecerró los ojos con molestia.<br>- Iiiih... Kazama si no quieres hacer nada sólo tienes que decirlo. -Soltó ofendido. -Sabes perfectamente que ese bicho estaba ahí, no intentes asustarme. -Esta vez hubo algo de inseguridad en su voz.  
>- ¡No intento asustarte, imbécil!<br>- Bien. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a dormirme un rato.  
>- Pues vale.<br>- Pues perfecto.

* * *

><p>Acababan de dar las cuatro y media, cuando Kazama bajó su libro para mirar el rostro durmiente del moreno de su derecha. Tal vez si que se había puesto algo paranoico y el conejo había estado ahí todo el rato.<br>Soltó un pequeño suspiro, y se acercó a la mejilla del chico plantandole un beso. Si estuviese asi de tranquilo también despierto...  
>Se estiró un poco, y fue a seguir con su lectura, cuando un ruido extraño volvió a alterarlo repentinamente.<br>Levantó la vista de forma lenta y tortuosa. En efecto. El conejo violeta ya no estaba ahí.  
>- ¡Shinnosu-!<br>No. Se cubrió los labios con ambas manos, y miró de reojo al moreno, que seguía roncando. No quería hacer que se pusiese histérico ni nada de eso. Simplemente se encargaria él mismo de esto. Si seguro que era un malentendido...  
>Buscó entre la pizzeria al animatron, y lo encontró a un par de habitaciones de la suya, en un armario. La cámara enfocaba directamente al rostro espeluznante y deformado del animal robotico, y Kazama tuvo que ahogar un grito. Intentó alejar la cámara con el zoom, pero estaba al mínimo.<br>El bicho lo miraba directamente, como si su propósito fuese justamente asustarlo.  
>El chico tragó algo de saliva, y se crujió los dedos. Iban a ser un par de horas muy largas...<p>

Dieron las seis menos cuarto, cuando Kazama estaba que perdía los nervios. El estupido bicho violeta no dejaba de menearse por todo el ala izquierda, de forma impredecible. Pero esta vez era extraño.  
>No lo encontraba en ninguna parte, y tampoco le quedaba mucha batería.<br>Fue en ese momento justo, en el que oyó una especie de movimiento robotico en la puerta de su lado.  
>- No puede ser... -Susurró girandose lentamente.<br>Y ahí estaba. Entre las sombras se hallaba el puto robot morado de dos metros con una robótica sonrisa terrorifica. El más bajito tardó solo unos segundos en actuar, saltando encima de Shinnosuke y cerrando la puerta metálica de un puñetazo.  
>- Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. -Soltó el chico, mordiendose el labio con tanta fuerza que casi podía hacerse sangre, mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a acumularsele en los ojos.<br>- Ihhh... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas? -Soltó el moreno rascándose la nuca. -¿Y por qué cierras la puerta?  
>- ¡Shinnosuke! -Kazama se le lanzó encima, lloriqueando. -Ni se te ocurra abrirla. -Soltó con voz pastosa.<br>- ¿Ih? Oye tranquilo... Cuéntame que ha pasado. No llores.  
>Pero el chico negó con la cabeza, realmente asustado.<br>- No lo hagas...  
>- Vale, vale.<p>

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que unas campanas resonaron por todo el local, seguido de una especie de "Yaaaay" gritado por voces infantiles.  
>- ¿Y ahora qué? -Se quejó Kazama frotandose un ojo.<br>- Pues ya son las seis... -Sonrió Shinnosuke, y se levantó para abrir la puerta.  
>- ¡ESPERA, N-<br>- ¿Mmm?  
>Pero cuando el moreno pulsó el botón, no había absolutamente nada detrás del marco de metal.<br>- ... ¿Eh...?


End file.
